<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yo \(@^0^@)/ by bbbirdbrains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970933">yo \(@^0^@)/</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbirdbrains/pseuds/bbbirdbrains'>bbbirdbrains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>G, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Hrvatski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbirdbrains/pseuds/bbbirdbrains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yes me so my friend candrrt fidn me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yo \(@^0^@)/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssvfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssfdfbsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>